tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Ajra
The Ajra (ah-rah) were a race of gelatinous beings, mentioned in Galaxy Mew Mew, that thrived off of other living things. Ehne is an Ajra. General Appearance : The Ajra are blue in appearance and have humanoid figures that stand erect, not unlike Humans. They are a gelatinous species, making them very flexible and morphological. Ajra are also faintly translucent, but one cannot wholly see through them, and instead they look somewhat cloudy. : Each Ajra possesses an outer membrane that is thin but strong enough to hold their form in whatever shape they take. These membranes can take immense pressure, and yet the Ajran people can easily break them at will to change shape. Ajra do not have any discernible gender, as they are all the same. More often than not, they simply refer to each other with female pronouns, but an Ajra that decides to adopt a particular form may have a preference for males or females while still keeping that pronoun. : The Ajra do not wear clothing, as they’ve no need for it. They will only keep clothing if they are changing shape and are infiltrating a society where clothing is worn. Personality : The Ajran people are very dignified and think highly of themselves, and they are quite aggressive and hostile when they feel threatened or insulted. They do not know very much about sentiment the way Humans do. Ajra are incapable of love, as they do not need to be close in order to populate. They mostly only ever feel contempt, anger, pride, fear or disdain. They do not understand many of the memories and experiences of the things they consume, nor do they sympathize with anyone for any reason. Planet : The Ajra live on a planet that has not been named by them, as the species feels no reason to give it a name. It's also a planet that, despite living there for so long, they know very little about. Some Ajran people have existed for a long time but still do not have any understanding about the world they come from. Other species that know of the planet have come to give it a name that translates out to “Molten Glacier”, as it is extremely hot and difficult for some species to live on for longer than a few days. : The core of their planet is very tiny, but consists of a liquid substance so searing hot that it manages to keep the entire planet hot as well, just not as hot. It is also very unstable, often erupting and causing quakes. : Their planet’s sky is a lavender color, and their land is covered in what looks like dirtied, almost black ice, although it is extremely hot to the touch due to the molten core of their planet. There are craters on their planet that are molten hot and filled with liquid that is akin to lava, which can kill an Ajran. Their land brings their kind discomfort and it is very dangerous for the Ajra to live on as they never know when they will discover an area that may kill them or if the core can destabilize and totally destroy them, but they continue to live there as it is one of the few planets that they can successfully reproduce on (See ABILITIES). : Because it is dangerous to live there, the Ajra are unable to study their planet at all and are forced to stay where they are in fear of dying. Much of their land is susceptible to earthquakes which expose and create more molten hot dents, and it is difficult to find decent places to settle. More often than not, Ajra will leave the planet and overtake others, though it is not easy to do since not every planet has the right conditions for them to replicate. : Along with the craters, the planet has many hills and extremely high cliffs, which much of the Ajra live on as it is not as uncomfortable to live there as it is on the flatter surfaces of their planet. Society The Empress : The Ajran people have an Empress to rule over them. An Ajran has the opportunity to become the next Empress if she challenges the current one and defeats her in battle. An Empress may choose people to live with her in her palace, but they are not considered royalty. All Ajran are considered equal and beneath their current leader, and each time an Empress is defeated and a new one elected, there is a celebration congratulating their victory and rise to power. Although anyone can challenge the Empress, it is not a common event, as each Empress is stronger than the last and it is difficult to match her strength. Social Ranks : Because the Ajra's planet is dangerous, they value living on higher land. The Empress lives on very high cliffs, and any members of the race that contribute to its growth more greatly are seen as superior and also live on cliffs or high hills. While there is no specific "rank" per se, one may consider those who live in higher elevations to be of higher status, but to the Ajra it is mostly a survival need. Relations : Though they do not feel love, the Ajra have a kind of purely physical bond or connection with one another. If an Ajran splits themselves and the original Ajran is killed, the Ajran that spawned from it will also die. It is not a bond of sentimental love or caring, but rather survival. Some may even consider this a familial system, but the Ajran do not see it this way and in fact do not understand the concept of family, or even friendship for that matter. They do have people they may attach themselves to, but it is never more than general admiration or acknowledgement of their achievements and societal contributions. History : The Ajra thrive off of other living things, so they often have to travel to other planets to capture their own nourishment as they do not have anything to absorb on their own planet anymore. There used to be many weaker lifeforms on the planet, but over time everything evolved into the same sort of lifeform or was killed off by the heat. It is speculated by some higher officials and scientist-like figureheads that the planet they currently live on was not even theirs to begin with, and that perhaps there was a reason it was so empty and always had been as long as they lived on it. However, nobody truly knows if the Ajra may have evolved from a previous species, or if they had simply been there the whole time. Time : The Ajra do not have day and night, so their sense of time is nonexistent. They do not measure age, either. And while the Ajra are able to live for long periods of time (if measured, over hundreds of Earth years), they can still be killed at any point in their existence. Enormous amounts of heat, friction or energy can kill them, and so too can being sliced or torn to pieces without a chance to regenerate. Abilities : The Ajran people only exist to consume others and expand their species, much like parasites. They are somewhat known around their galaxy as a universal parasite, only existing to expand their population, even If it means hurting other species. The Ajran consume other lifeforms to increase their size, and once they are large enough, they replicate themselves (much like a cell splits). They cannot absorb each other. Oddly enough, there is a chemical in their planet’s air allowing them to split that is seldom present in other planets’ ecosystems, so it is difficult to replicate on planets outside of their own, if they can at all. : The Ajran people also have the ability to transform into the things that they consume, with limitation. They cannot change their shape to something too much smaller than them (or if they try to, they will become a larger version than the thing they are changing into). They can change their shape into something much larger than them, however, but only if they consume enough beings to make up for the needed matter. This ability allows them to sneak through various alien societies undetected, as they often do in order to capture their “food”. : When Ajra change their shape, their thick outer membrane is broken and reformed once they have completed the change. When an Ajran person consumes another individual, that creature's memories and knowledge are passed onto them. They can also regenerate themselves if they are injured, but it takes a while to do so depending on the damage. For some indiscernible reason, they don’t always need the chemical required to replicate in order to do so, so long as they consume something. Advancements Language and Literature : These beings have no need for written languages as they communicate telepathically between one another. If they need to speak among other species, they must consume one of their kind and absorb that specimen’s knowledge. Ajra who have absorbed other lifeforms know how to write and speak in that lifeform's language of origin, it is just that the Ajra do not have a solid language of their own. When they communicate to one another, it is incomprehensible to an outsider. If an Ajra were to try to speak, they would be making sounds, but none that sound even remotely like a language that exists. Technology : The Ajra steal all their technology from other species. They were never able to get off of their own planet when there was still life there to be consumed, but one day, another species visited their planet. They were thus consumed and had their ships stolen from them. The Ajra knew how to use the technology after consuming that species’ knowledge, and they’ve used it since to travel elsewhere for "food’" They’ve also stolen the technology of other species that they captured, such as various cloning and genetic technology, space travel, invisibility technology and other types that they thought could be useful. Some Ajran people are invited to work for the Empress as analysts (sort of like scientists). The Ajra, while they have stolen their technology, always work to expand it, so these analysts are commissioned to do so, drawing from their stolen knowledge. Downfall : The Ajran people knew little to nothing about the planet they resided on, and it was much too dangerous for them to explore and study. Although their planet’s core had acted up before, there had never been many serious incidents. : Unfortunately, at some point in time, their core erupted, spewing its contents through the cracks of their land and flooding through it. The surface of their planet had been thick and stable enough to absorb most of the heat when the core was dormant, but as soon as the eruption occurred and the core’s liquid contents came out, the Ajran people suffered greatly. The flaring temperature of their core’s contents flooding their planet caused every Ajran to become unstable. They were accustomed to some levels of heat, but ultimately were rendered helpless at high levels of heat and began to melt, their thicker outer membranes burning up and their bodies collapsing. : Every Ajran lifeform on that planet writhed in immense pain as their bodies decomposed, and there was nothing that they could do about it. Eventually, they were all dead, and the searing liquid engulfed their planet, along with their bodies, to create a new outer layer that was as translucent as the last one. Trivia *Ajra is apparently a town in India, which I didn't know before naming the species! *The Ajra were not originally planned to be in Galaxy Mew Mew. The story did not necessarily have a direction at first beyond character introduction chapters, and it wasn't until around chapter 4 that I had decided to create a species for the main villain. Category:Annika's Pages Category:Galaxy Mew Mew Category:Alien Races